


Moonlight and Shadows

by daalex



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Choking, Darkness, Erotica, F/F, Face-Sitting, Knife-play, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Moonlight, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Outside Sex, Scissoring, Shadows - Freeform, Sparring, Squirting, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: It's business as usual as the Goddess of the Hunt stalks upon her prey one evening.  To her surprise, a cloaked stranger wandered into her hunting grounds.  Artemis sees this as a threat and challenges the individual, but they seem to have no interest in fighting.  At least, until, Artemis leaves them no choice...  But to her surprise, the mystery stranger defeats the Goddess of the Hunt, and requests an unorthodox reward as spoils for being the victor.
Relationships: Artemis/Hecate (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Artemis/Hecate (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 49





	Moonlight and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> back for my crown, folks. what's good?  
> spooks, i wouldn't consider this one spooky safe. read if you wish, but always know that i love you. 
> 
> please get your invites to join AO3! fic writers are now restricting their works to users only in a collective effort to prevent third party crawler sites and apps from redisplaying our work on their paid platforms for profits that we never authorized. 
> 
> i understand that Rachel has stated that Hecate is ace. Asexual representation is exceedingly important, and it is not my intention to hurt anyone's feelings or give the impression that i misinterpreted Rachel's IP based upon what has been discussed on the discord server or the FAQ website, or make it seem that i don't value the importance of being ace.  
> However, Rachel has also elaborated (as of March of 2020) that being asexual, and gay, are not mutually exclusive. one can be ace, but still desire someone of the same gender, and even engage in sexual activity with their partner, because their desires are categorized a little differently. this was in response to some users stating that Hecate still could be a lesbian after all is said and done, which i perceived as my green light to make this fic, as this is indeed, just a one shot fan fiction that's fan service. so i do caution you if you proceed in reading, should this not be your thing, and know that i respect all sides of the ever diverse spectrum that is human sexuality.
> 
> TW for light knife play (no actual blood) and some minor violence/fighting.  
> not beta read as i wanted to get this online quickly.  
> and of course, what a few folks came here for:  
>  **STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT WITHIN.** read at your own discretion.
> 
> Lore Olympus is property of Rachel Smythe.

The huntress stepped slowly behind a tree, pressing her back against the rough bark to ensure that her silhouette was not seen in the moonlight. Stealthily, she darted through the clearing, dashing from tree to bush, focused on the questionably cloaked figure that had wandered into her hunting grounds so late at night. The moon shone brightly, creating a litany of shadows that swayed gently in the soft breeze. That same breeze lightly kissed upon Artemis’ skin, giving a brief reprieve to cool her weary body. She spied the cloaked figure ahead of her, and inched closer to the unsuspecting victim, her hand slowly reaching to retrieve her hunting knife from its sheath bound to her leg.   
  
A twig snapped beneath Artemis’ foot. She cursed internally, frustrated that her silent approach was now compromised. The head of the cloaked figure turned in the direction of the small sound. Nothing was visible upon this mysterious daemon, save for a pair of glowing golden eyes that burned brightly against the dark surroundings. Artemis held her breath, debating if she should wait for another opportunity to get closer, or forego stealth and attack the figure head on. Her heart raced, as it did with every hunt; adrenaline pumping through her veins as she stalked her prey, calculating the various ways that she could capture them, and finish them. Perhaps subduing them from behind? A stab of her weapon? Breaking bones to force a takedown?  
  
The figure chuckled. Artemis’ mouth was agape with shock. Were they mocking her?   
  
Then, the unknown daemon turned completely away from Artemis and began to walk deeper into the grove of trees. Bewildered, Artemis stood up straight, no longer concerned with stealth or tact. The callous audacity for… whomever this is, to taunt her? To laugh at the illustrious goddess of the hunt; it was too much. Sliding the knife out of its holder, Artemis began to stalk towards the questionable daemon.  
  
“You’ve got some nerve,” she hissed.   
  
The figure was not phased by Artemis’ statement, and continued to advance towards the cluster of trees. Frustrated with their silent response, Artemis ran towards the figure. Even with her heavy breathing and bravado, the cloaked daemon made no indication that they were going to stop. Artemis took their ignorance as a challenge and wielded her weapon.  
  
“ _Last chance, guy_ ,” she announced, slowing her jog.  
  
The figure paused briefly, long enough for a heart’s beat to skip. Artemis stopped just as they did. She held her breath, waiting for the next move to be taken. And then, the individual proceeded forward. Artemis then sprinted ahead of the figure, turning to confront them after catching a small lead. Just as quickly as she turned her head to confront them, the cloaked individual was gone.  
  
Artemis stood in the middle of the mossy opening, turning about slowly as she saw that there was no trace of the cloaked figure she was chasing. The wind blew once again, teasing her skin with its cool breeze that sent a shiver down her spine. She closed her eyes, stilling her movements, gathering focus on where this stranger could have gone. Artemis heard the shrill hum of a locust. The gentle echo of the wind, tickling the branches and leaves of the trees around her. She felt the crispness of the air against her nostrils as she inhaled, slowly and deeply, to try and quell her anxious heart. She heard the step that the cloaked figure took, directly behind her. It was the perfect confirmation that Artemis needed to launch her attack.   
  
She quickly ducked low, pouncing on the ground as if she were a cat, with her fingertips spread wide as she braced herself to strike. Kicking backwards with her left leg, Artemis made direct contact with the individual, who took the blow directly to the gut. With her right leg, she swept it around in a roundhouse, her foot connecting with the upper body of her victim, knocking them to the ground as the momentum from the movement brought Artemis to an upright position.  
  
The cloaked figure doubled over, gasping at the impact of the hit that they had just taken. Artemis jerked her head, cracking the bones in her neck in a swift movement. She extended one hand with an open palm and held her knife close to her mid-section in the other hand, motioning for the individual to come closer. The unknown person stared in Artemis’ direction, eyes flaring in the soft moonlight. Cautiously, they climbed to their feet, using the long edges of their sleeves to dust their self off. Squinting their glowing eyes, they turned and began to walk away once more.  
  
“I can’t believe this **shit**!” Artemis yelled. She lunged to attack the figure, who seemed to wield some type of magical power that allowed them to transport, quickly disappearing and reappearing next to Artemis within a split second. Artemis threw her elbow to the left, and the figure transported again to the opposite side. Artemis jabbed her knife to her right, and the figure disappeared yet again, reappearing in front of her. Artemis then launched a melee of blows at the cloaked figure, whom swiftly and rapidly avoided every strike with an innate precision. Every punch, every kick, uppercut and combination maneuver never made contact. It was almost as if they were an illusion with how quickly they could evade the relentless assault from the huntress.  
  
Adrenaline coursed through Artemis’ veins. She was able to catch onto the game that this unnamed person was playing with her. She then stopped, smiling from ear to ear as her hair began to float and billow in the air. A dark lilac glow was cast around her body, almost as if her skin were radiating the very power she was drawing from within. Her eyes then shone bright white, and she launched another attack at the mystery individual. She moved at a hyper speed, in double time, throwing punches and stabs of her knife with martial arts precision, all with a look of delight upon her face. The passion of this pursuit had taken over any need for cognitive reasoning. It was an all-consuming need that drove her to still attack this unnamed daemon. She felt it within her chest; an almost euphoric state of bliss as it seemed the scales tipped to be in her favor. This was good. Failure was not an option, because she demanded to be the victor.   
  
With Artemis’ fists moving with fury, the cloaked figure was no longer able to transport to evade them but dodged the strikes just as swiftly. Their eyes glowed a hazy marigold hue, locking with Artemis’ and never wavering. Suddenly, a blow was landed, directly in the chest. Followed by a second strike from Artemis’ forearm, throwing her weight upon her elbow and driving it towards the cloaked figure. Yet, the mystery daemon didn’t relent—a hazy blue aura surrounded them, and then the next thing Artemis knew; they duplicated! Suddenly, there was two of them. Artemis stopped for a brief moment, taking her knife and stabbing towards one of the two illusions that stood before her. The strike caused a duplication and there were now three figures that stood before her. Bemused, Artemis drew her knife back before lunging towards the third figure, causing a fourth to appear. They began to hover, casting the faint turquoise blue light from their cloak, circling around Artemis in some kind of counter maneuver. Artemis, still high on the thrill of seeking her prey, continued to punch and jab as a figure would come close to her, causing yet another duplication. Finally, with a loud warrior yell, she lunged forward with her knife to stab at one of the illusions. The real cloaked individual clasped Artemis wrist as she lunged, twisting her arm about until they had the knife in one hand. Swiftly they were able to wrangle that same arm to Artemis’ back, until they placed the knife at Artemis’ chest, and a set of blue, dainty fingers clutching Artemis’ neck. The other duplicates disappeared in a black and blue sparkle of light, which confused Artemis even more, frustrated at her moment of weakness, but understanding that she was, for the first time in centuries, caught. This sparked joy.  
  
“Nice!” Artemis whispered, with a grin upon her face. A rush of excitement coursed through her veins as her powers began to dissipate, and her irises returning to their normal hue.  
  
“Too bad you’re one of those good for nothing men,” Artemis snipped, breathing heavily through her nostrils despite the gentle fingers clutching her throat. “I’m _almost_ enjoying myself.”  
  
“Then you’ll be pleased to discover that I’m **_not_** a man at all,” the figure breathed into Artemis’ ear. She dragged the tip of her knife down Artemis’ flesh, just softly enough to let the cool metal graze her skin, letting it rest atop her breast. Artemis felt heat grow at her core, radiating within her groin at the sensation of the sensual breath in her ear, coupled with the sharp blade that was just inches away from her heart. For how often it was that she was the huntress; it was enthralling, mesmerizing and exhilarating, to know that she was the one who had been captured. It was even more arousing to know that it was another woman, nymph or goddess who had been the one to capture her. But who? Who has the capability to call forth the powers that they did, and evade every tactic that Artemis had? Her heart was beating so loudly that she could barely hear anything else. She tried to relax her breathing, but her body was reacting to the clasp around her throat. Firm enough so that she couldn’t escape. Soft enough to allow her to comfortably breathe. Just enough, to make the junction between Artemis’ legs wet with lust.   
  
“Still enjoying this?” the unknown goddess asked in a husky voice, giving a light nibble to Artemis’ ear. A moan escaped from her lips as her composure briefly faltered; her body sank into the cloaked form behind her, arching her back against the soft figure that held her captive. She felt supple breasts press against her from beneath the layers of fabric.  
  
Artemis gasped in embarrassment at her reaction to the sensuous bite at her earlobe and the feel of another body against hers; this was a fight she had lost. Not a flirting session.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I can still win,” Artemis scoffed. The victor then pressed the knife harder against Artemis’ flesh, leaving an indention where the blade rested. Artemis balled her hands into fists, trying to withstand the arousal that was seeping from between her thighs.  
  
“You speak of fighting and victory, when there’s no battle to be waged, my dear lioness,” the voice cooed. “You thrive in the moonlight; I take refuge in the darkness. We can still exist simultaneously, without quarrel. Maybe even help one another, if you would stop being so immersed in your cumbersome, unnecessary hunt. I am not your prey, nor sport.”  
“Then who _are_ you?” Artemis asked in a calm voice, painfully aware of how the unnamed goddess’ nails began to dig into her flesh. Gently, with more pressure, asserting dominance over the huntress and the situation before them. Her pussy was so wet, she couldn’t stand it. The walls of her canal ached with an almost feral desire to have those same fingers that clasped her throat, driving in and out of her.  
  
“I take solace in the shadows of the night, sweet firefly. I come to the mortal realm for nothing more but research and collection.”  
“But that still doesn’t explain **who you are** ,” Artemis replied, slowly raising a hand to caress the back of her assailants’ hand.  
“I’m not sure I should tell you at this point,” they replied. “Someone had to teach you a lesson.”  
  
At the touch of Artemis’ hand, the unknown individual removed the knife from Artemis’ chest, tossing it aside. Slowly, with Artemis’ initiative, their joined hands moved slowly downward, away from her neck, below her clavicle, and finally finding Artemis’ chest, resting at her breast. Instinctively, the mystery person pinched her nipple, and Artemis hissed as she drew in a breath. The pain was quickly mixed with pleasure as the person rolled the nipple between their thumb and forefinger from outside the fabric of Artemis’ skimpy chiton.  
  
“That feels so… good,” Artemis whimpered.   
“Who would have known that you’d be so _soft_?” the unknown goddess responded, taking their other hand and caressing Artemis’ thigh. The blue fingertips stroked gently up her leg, until they were fully clutching one of Artemis’ cheeks, squeezing the tender flesh as they simultaneously continued to play with Artemis’ nipple.   
“What’s your name?” Artemis breathed. She arched her back once again, pressing against the touch that was behind her. The cloaked figure then pressed a kiss at the nook of Artemis neck, dragging their lips and teeth softly along her shoulder with a wet trail from the tip of their tongue. Heat permeated from Artemis’ body as she began to melt from the sensual touches this mysterious woman was giving her.   
“You’d be surprised, sweet goddess,” she replied, lifting her face away from Artemis’ sensitive skin. “But I need to depart before things get any further out of control.”  
  
She soon removed their hands from Artemis’ body, stepped backwards, and turned to walk away. The loss of their touch her almost devastating to the goddess of the hunt.  
  
“ **No**!” Artemis protested. “You… the way you make me feel…”  
“What of it, little huntress?”  
  
Artemis paused, thinking of what to say next. She was hot, flustered, and aroused; but had no idea who the deadly but promiscuous person was that stood before her. She could try to dismiss how her body felt, but the fact remained that whomever this assailant was, still defeated her.  
  
“I… I would like to know who you are,” she started once again. “You’re the first one to best me in centuries! You’re absolutely incredible; your control, your power, your abilities and your skills; I have to know who you are, so that I can pay proper tribute—and… and… A trophy, to declare your victory.”  
  
The figure stopped, eyes glowing as they turned over their shoulder.   
  
“Tribute?” the individual scoffed. “I’m not concerned with such things, dearest moonbeam.”  
“ _Please_?” Artemis begged, taking cautious steps towards her mystery foe.  
  
It was then that the individual raised their turquoise blue hands and clutched the hood of their cloak, pulling it from their head and letting it fall it to their shoulders.   
Hecate revealed herself as she stood before Artemis, and the golden glow of her eyes dissipated.  
  
“Are you satisfied _now_?” Hecate asked.  
“My… my lady, I- I’m so sorry. I never should have attacked you.”  
“Precisely, Artemis. This is why a lesson needed to be taught. Not every being that wanders in the dark is subject to becoming your prey.”  
“Please Lady Hecate; please forgive my insolence… what can I do to make it up to you? What can I do that would make things right? Whatever you want me to provide, I’ll gladly do so.”  
  
Hecate thought to herself as she walked slowly around the violet goddess, examining her lean, toned legs and letting her eyes wander upwards to the edge of her chiton. Glancing upward, a pang of arousal tinged inside of her core as she found herself remembering the thrill of wrapping her fingers around Artemis’ throat, breathing in her ear, and dragging her lips across her soft, supple skin. How it felt to clutch her deftly toned buttock in hand, and wishing she had let her fingers travel further between Artemis’ legs.  
  
Hecate then moved both hands to unfasten the clasp of her cloak, allowing the wind blow beneath the layers as it billowed and spread wide, almost like a cape. She let the cloak drop to the ground as it covered a small section of the mossy opening as if it were a blanket.   
  
“You mentioned a trophy?” Hecate asked carefully.  
“Of course, Lady Hecate,” Artemis responded dutifully.  
“Then… **_be_** my trophy,” Hecate asked in a low voice. “Give me your body for a night.”  
  
Artemis’ breath caught in her throat as images of the goddess of necromancy and herself briefly flashed in her mind; legs entangled around the other as they moved in tandem, one mound against the other chasing ecstasy. Her mouth was dry, and she wet her lips at the thought of Hecate’s request.   
  
“You must… be mistaken,” Artemis stuttered, still in disbelief.   
“No, I was very firm in my selection. You seem as if you are surprised?”  
“I’m _not_... surprised, just… confused?”  
“You weren’t confused when you moaned earlier while I had a hand wrapped around you.”  
  
Hecate approached Artemis, who backed up a small step.  
  
“You weren’t unsure when you pressed your body against mine,” Hecate replied.  
  
Artemis gulped, remembering how helpless she felt with the knife to her chest as she was held securely within Hecate’s arms. How her heart almost stopped once she felt the pain and pleasure of her nipple being played with, wondering if it would feel the same if it were Hecate’s mouth instead.   
  
“I’m… I’m sure that was just some spell,” she protested. “Your powers are some of those that I could never understand.”  
“I know many magics, many incantations and many methods for summoning the darkest of spirits, little firefly… but it isn’t _magic_ that has you aching between your legs right now.”  
  
Artemis stood still, as Hecate found herself directly in front of her. She saw the soft fabric of her peplos blowing in the breeze and noticed the beads of sweat that rested on her neck and shoulders, likely from exertion at their sparring match earlier. She wanted to taste her skin; to feel her body beneath her hands, kissing all over until she found her way between Hecate’s legs, wondering if she was as moist as Artemis imagined her to be; licking every drop of nectar like the aphrodisiac that it was.  
  
“You’re so horny I can **_smell_** it,” Hecate whispered, caressing Artemis’ cheek with her thumb and forefinger. “Pheromones are a wondrous world all in their self, but you, dear huntress; your entire body is just _radiating_ sex.”  
  
Hecate then moved her fingers to the base of Artemis’ throat once more, clutching firmly. Artemis gasped as her eyes fluttered in response, a deep fire pooling below her stomach.   
  
“Do you see why it is that I asked for you, as my tribute? Your body, as my _trophy_?”  
Artemis trembled, squeezing her thighs together to give herself some reprieve from the sexual frustration that Hecate was slowly churning. Hecate, seeing how pent up Artemis was, released her grip and stepped back, a smug look upon her face.   
  
“And what if I say no?” Artemis asked, still very obviously flustered and breathless.  
“That’s fine by me,” Hecate responded. “You’ve learned a lesson. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to.”  
  
Artemis looked down. Her eyes found their way to the tops of Hecate’s breasts, the turquoise blue skin peeking from the edges of her peplos. She saw the beat of Hecate’s heart at the middle of her cleavage, palpitating just as quickly as her own. Hecate chuckled.  
  
“But if you change your mind,” Hecate started, “I’ll be around.”   
  
Hecate leaned downward, and Artemis eagerly raised her head, enchanted with the goddess before her. Their heads moved towards one another, drawn together with all of the magnetic polarity that could be found. Artemis closed her eyes. Hecate stopped just before their lips met; tilting her head to land a feather light kiss upon Artemis’ cheek.   
  
“Until next time, firefly,” Hecate breathed against Artemis’ skin.  
  
Artemis’ heart was moving into overdrive now. As Hecate drew away, Artemis grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Hecate’s lips tasted like sweet spice, cinnamon berries. Artemis like honey, with hints of mint and vanilla. The moment their lips found each other, it was as if soft pillows would glide back and forth against one another, until the lust that Artemis was trying to withhold, consumed her. Their tongues swirled about, rolling over the other, exploring one another’s mouth, teeth clacking. Artemis would suck on Hecate’s lip, as Hecate wove her fingers in Artemis’ hair, pulling her even closer in their embrace. Hecate pulled away from the kiss but for a moment, her lips still just barely touching Artemis’. Artemis was breathing heavily, clawing at Hecate’s peplos, tearing at the strings to loosen her bound fabric. Hecate clawed the fabric of Artemis’ chiton from both shoulders, moving to lick and suck upon her neck once more.   
  
Sinking to their knees in the piles of clothing around them, Artemis laid back on the cloak that Hecate had lain down prior, moving her hands along the sleek goddess’s blue skin that almost sparkled in the moonlight. Artemis’ hands traveled up and down Hecate’s back, as she hooked a leg around Hecate’s thigh and drew her hips closer to her own. Hecate responded in tune, moaning into Artemis’ neck, as she flicked and swirled her tongue across her berry hued flesh. Hecate’s hands traveled back to Artemis’ breasts, finding her pert nipples and rolling her thumbs across the both of them.   
  
“ _Fates_ ,” Artemis moaned. She raked her fingernails up Hecate’s back in pleasure, digging her nails into her shoulders as Hecate moved her oral onslaught downward. Hecate stopped to take one of Artemis’ breasts in her mouth, flicking her tongue across the sensitive nub that shrank in sensation of the hot mouth surrounding it.   
  
“Oh yes,” Artemis groaned. Hecate chuckled, and began to knead the other breast in her hand. She sucked even harder, taking the nipple in between her teeth and grazing it softly, watching how Artemis’ body bucked below, tasting the light saltine sweat that had soaked her body. Pushing her knee between Artemis legs, she let her thigh rest upon Artemis’ mound, the soft curls tickling her skin.  
“You really are beautiful, little moonbeam,” Hecate purred.   
  
Sensations were firing all over Artemis’ body, with pings of electricity that sparked at every touch from Hecate; every nail that scratched, every nibble she gave, every lick of her tongue and caress of her lips. Her pussy quivered with anticipation of what was to come. Without a moment’s notice, Artemis pushed Hecate off of her and onto her back, rolling on top of her and immediately began to lick and taste the turquoise hued flesh. Hecate’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as Artemis dragged her tongue across her own dark nipples, hardened and sensitive. She bucked her hips up against Artemis’ who responded in time with pressure of her own, juices secreting as Hecate writhed beneath. Artemis then sat up, lifting one of Hecate’s legs, resting it on her shoulder, while she sat and straddled Hecate’s other leg. Hecate then adjusted beneath Artemis, moving her thigh to ensure that there were no more restrictions between them. Artemis then inched forward, until the junction between her legs rested directly on top of Hecate’s, her center aligned with that Hecate’s entrance.  
  
Applying pressure, Artemis bore down on Hecate’s sex, undulating her hips as she moved. Hecate let out a breath that neither knew she was holding, slow and controlled as she felt Artemis’ folds brush up against her own, slick with want and arousal. Hecate snapped her hips upward, causing Artemis to squeak with the unexpected return of pressure against her mound. Slowly, the two moved in tandem, back and forth, the double pools of moisture rubbing against one another. The thick thatch of curls that rubbed against Artemis’ clit, stimulated her further as her own folds grazed Hecate’s mound, which was drenched in succulent juices from the both of them. Sweat dripped down Artemis’ skin as she moved in time with Hecate, who’s hair was matted to her forehead. Soft moans filled the air from both of the goddesses as they worked to bring the other to a climax. The slick and sticky friction as their clits battled one another, helped to encourage the other to peak on a crest of pleasure. Electricity fired from the swollen bundle of nerves, causing Artemis to feel the familiar pressure gathering beneath her stomach, deep within her core. She then leaned back, using Hecate’s leg as leverage, grinding back and forth against Hecate’s hot pussy.   
  
“Faster,” Hecate begged. “Please, I’m … so… close…”  
  
Artemis rolled her hips into Hecate’s, grunting as Hecate returned her movements, digging her heel into the back of Artemis’ thigh as they continued to grind against one another. She snapped her hips, bucking to meet Artemis’ back and forth motions, as her eyes rolled, and she splayed her arms out on the ground. With a careening wail, Hecate’s body trembled as her orgasm took over, the raging storm of ecstasy crashing back and forth through her petite, turquoise frame as bits of fluid spurt from her quivering hole, soaking she and Artemis both. No soon thereafter Hecate had found her climax, Artemis soon followed, blinded with white hot pleasure, digging her nails into Hecate’s thigh and quaking as her hypersensitive bundle of nerves was gliding back and forth against Hecate’s pulsating core.   
  
Breathless, Artemis gently moved Hecate’s leg off of her shoulder. She carded her fingers through her own hair, feeling the aftershock of her climax resonating on every nerve in her body. Hecate’s chest heaved as she inhaled deeply, struggling to find coherency after the orgasm that wrecked her body. As she opened her eyes, she found the goddess of the hunt looking down at her, smiling.   
  
Hecate jumped up to pull Artemis into another embrace, kissing her fervently and deeply, tongues swirling on top of one another. Artemis held Hecate’s body close to hers, feeling the evidence of Hecate’s climax still dribbling down her thigh. She let her hands explore Hecate’s body, traveling to caress Hecate’s breasts and plump ass, squeezing it with both hands as she pressed her hips against the necromancy goddess once more.   
  
“You’re **incredible** ,” Artemis breathed, stopping to suck on Hecate’s neck.  
Hecate laughed darkly. “You have no idea, sweet goddess,” she teased. “Come here.”  
  
Hecate then laid down. Artemis began to climb on top of her.  
“Nuh-uh, little doe.”  
“What do you mean?” Artemis asked, peppering Hecate’s breasts with kisses.  
  
Hecate reached down and gently stroked at Artemis’ folds, parting them and sliding one of her digits in between, coating her fingers with sticky fluids. At Hecate’s touch, Artemis’ stopped and nibbled a bit of Hecate’s flesh, moaning at the burst of pleasure that it brought her. Hecate then slipped another finger inside, pushing Artemis up slightly so that she could have better access to her entrance. She curled her fingers, moving the fingertips slightly as she rotated her wrist, bringing the fingers out in a slow motion before inserting them once again.  
“Do you like that, lioness?”  
“Yes,” Artemis rasped, already feeling the pings of electricity firing from her core. Hecate slowed the motion of her wrist and let her thumb graze across Artemis’ swollen clit, moving it in a circle across the bundle of nerves.  
Artemis nearly collapsed on top of Hecate, practically dizzy from euphoria. She wasn’t quite to the point of another climax, but the waves of ecstasy were rolling through her core. Hecate slowly stroked Artemis’ shoulder as she let her fingers twirl in Artemis’ entrance. Artemis mewled as Hecate finally removed her fingers, holding them up in the moonlight as the glistened with her essence. Artemis looked at Hecate’s hand, as Hecate brought her fingers to her lips, sucking the juices off of them, tasting the musk and sweetness of her essence.  
  
“My you’re a tasty treat,” Hecate purred. Artemis tenderly took Hecate’s hand, plucking her turquoise fingers out of her mouth and bringing it to her own to taste. Artemis licked and swirled her tongue on Hecate’s fingers, nipping at her fingertips. Hecate grinned a sinister smile and laid down fully.   
  
“I’d like some more of that if you wouldn’t mind, pretty trophy.”  
“What… what do you mean?” Artemis whimpered.  
“Sit on my face. Let me appreciate the tribute you are.”  
  
Artemis’ eyes widened as she carefully repositioned herself. “My—my lady are you… sure?”  
“As sure as the fires that burn in Tartarus… now come here, so that I may taste you again.”  
  
Artemis sat up, climbing towards Hecate’s mouth.  
“No not like that, huntress,” Hecate protested. “I want to watch you writhe and come undone. And you have such a beautiful body… I want to appreciate it.”  
  
Artemis then turned around, so that her back was facing Hecate. Gently, she scooted backwards until her entrance hovered right above Hecate’s mouth. Slowly she lowered herself, and Hecate eagerly began to lick and suck on her clit, growling as she moved her mouth around her folds, savoring the taste of her sticky sweetness.  
  
Immediately, Artemis arched her back, bucking slightly against Hecate’s tongue, rolling her hips around Hecate’s hungry face. Hecate lapped at Artemis’ wetness, delving her tongue in, out and around her slit. Artemis cried out, encouraging Hecate even more. She hummed as she moved her lips and tongue about Artemis’ tender pussy. With one hand, she grabbed Artemis’ hip and brought her core back and forth across her chin as if she were riding her face. Artemis pushed against Hecate’s ministrations, feeling the turquoise goddess reach up to drag nails down her spine. The sensation between her legs and the hot touch of the scratches on her back made Artemis lurch forward, diving in between Hecate’s legs, returning her appreciation as she lapped and sucked on Hecate’s folds, flicking her tongue between to chase her Hecate’s clit, enthralled with how delicious she was.  
  
Hecate opened her legs a little wider, trembling as Artemis’ tongue played with her sex, probing as it moved about between her slit and her clit. Artemis sucked on Hecate’s clit, flicking her tongue around on the sensitive bud, moaning to help add vibration to the oral onslaught. This made Hecate groan in return as she continued to suckle and delve her tongue at Artemis’ entrance. It quickly became another battle between the two of them, on who could get the other to climax first. With every flick of a tongue, caress of a thigh or undulation of a hip, the two goddesses continued their oral onslaught of one another. Hecate dug her fingernails into Artemis’ buttocks as she bucked against her mouth, licking and sucking her fluids thirstily. Artemis’ salacious efforts were not in vain, making Hecate’s body tremble and quake as they both chased an orgasm. That familiar feeling of elation shot through Artemis body, and a white hot, blinding heat coursed through Hecate’s, as they both came undone, moans muffled against thick thatches of curls that were soaked in the essence of arousal and a mutual climax.  
  
Artemis rolled to her side, panting for her breath. Hecate remained laying down, her body twitching on occasion from the aftershock of her orgasm. She met eyes with Artemis, who gave her a small smile in her weary estate.  
  
“ _Tribute indeed_ ,” Hecate chuckled to herself. She raised a hand in the air, swirling her fingers about as black streaks of magic hovered around them, growing larger and larger until a large mass was hovering in the air. It then materialized, turning into a large, fluffy blanket.   
Artemis laughed as she climbed up to nestle her head in the crook of Hecate’s shoulder. Almost immediately, she fell asleep. Hecate gingerly stroked her hair and pulled the blanket up to their shoulders, closing her own eyes. The moonlight shone down on Artemis, whereas some of the branches from the trees cast shadows on Hecate. The two goddesses then slumbered, proof that moonlight and shadows can exist, peacefully.  
  


© daalex 2020  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my anime convention was cancelled because of the 'rona stuff, but i still took time to finish my cosplay for the virtual competition that is being held instead. wish me luck! since cosplay stuff is now out of the way, i can re-focus my energy on writing efforts. i have so much planned! thank you for being patient with me while i was on break; i appreciate virtually every one of you. 
> 
> _This is a transformative work based on the original characters and story details of Rachel Smythe. Any similarity between this work of fanfiction and the Lore Olympus canon is due to the author’s use of common source material, in the form of Greek myths, and being a superfan and paying attention to Rachel’s details. Any time there is an overlap of plot, it is due to coincidence or careful work on the fanfic author’s part. When these details show up in canon, the fanfic authors feel nothing but joy on having guessed correctly._


End file.
